legoharrypotterfuturesetideasfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:LegoHPfan
LEGO Harry Potter Set Ideas (future set ideas)-'' '''THE PHILOSOPHERS STONE: Set Name- '''''DETENTION IN THE FOREST. Includes- 3 trees, 2 Bushes, 3 spider, 1 Dead Tree (Similar to the one in 2005s Graveyard Duel), 3 bats. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy (Both in Hogwarts Uniform), Fang, Hagrid, Voldemort (Two-Sided Face, One with Quirells and one with Voldemorts), Firenze the Centaur. Price: $30 (Box Around the same as 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- THE RESTRICTED SECTION. Includes- Restricted Section Room, another small room connecting with the library room (with Mirror of Erised), moving bookshelfs x2. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley (Both in Pyjamas), Argus Filch, Dumbledore, Mrs Norris (Filchs Cat), Peeves. Price: $40 (Box around the same size as 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- WIZARDS CHESS. Includes- Giant Chessboard, White King/Queen/Horse/Castle/2Pawns, Black King/Queen/Horse/Castle/2Pawns. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Casual). Price: $50 (Box about the same size as 2011s Battle for Hogwarts). THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS: Set Name- THE WHOMPING WILLOW. Includes- Whomping Willow (Massive Tree with a small green baseplant to represent grass), Arthur Weasleys Flying Car, Hedwigs Cage, 3 Spiders. Minifigures: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley (Both in Casual Cloths), Hedwig, Scabbers. Price: $55 (Box about the same size as 2010s The Burrow). Set Name- THE GIRLS BATHROOM. Includes- Sinks (where the entrance to the chamber of secrets is), 2 bins. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley (Both in Hogwarts Uniform), Professor Lockhart, Moaning Myrtle. Price: $30 (Box Around the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- HERBOLOGY. Includes- 2 Herbology Greenhouses that open up (Full of Green Plants and Mushrooms), Blackboard, 3 Mandrakes, 3 pots, 2 Books. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnagin, Pomona Sprout. Price: $30 (Box the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match). THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN: Set Name- HAGRIDS GARDEN. Includes- 5 Pumpkins, 5 Pumpkins with Leafs on them, 3 Shrubs, Buckbeak, Chain stand with chain (to hold buckbeak). Minifigures- Harry Potter x2, Hermione Granger x2, Ron Weasley (All with Casual Cloths), Hagrid, Macnair, Scabbers. Price: $25 (Box About the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- DEMENTORS KISS. Includes- Lake, 3 Trees, 2 Spiders. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Hermione Granger (Both in Casual Cloths), Sirius Black (New Improved Version), 5 Dementors. Price: $25 (Box About the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- THE DARK TOWER. Includes- 3 story Tower that opens up to reveal rooms (Bottom/Dungeon, Middle/Flitwicks Classroom, Top/Sirius Blacks Cell. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Hermione Granger (Both Casual), Sirius Black (Prison Cloths), Buckbeak, 2 Dementors. Price: $45 (Box a little smaller than 2010s The Burrow). Set Name- PRIVET DRIVE. Includes- Double story house (Bottom/Kitchen, Top/Harrys Bedroom), Small Greenhouse, Small Garden, 4 Owls. Minifigures- Harry Potter (Casual), Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Aunt Marge. Price: $40 (Box about the same size as 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- VILLAGE OF HOGSMEADE. Includes- Honeydukes Sweetshop, Three Broomsticks, Zonko's Joke Shop (All have interior to play in, similar to 2011s Diagon Alley), 3 Lamp posts, Wagon, 4 Snow-covered trees, 3 Owls, scabbers, crookshanks. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley (All Casual Cloths), Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle (All in Sweaters), Madam Rosmerta, Hagrid, Cornilius Fudge. Price: $160 (Box Around the same size as 2011s Diagon Alley). THE GOBLET OF FIRE: Set Name-'' PREFECTS BATHROOM.'' Includes- Prefects Bath with special taps, 1 sink, 1 bin. Minifigures- Harry Potter (Hogwarts Uniform), Moaning Myrtle. Price: $25 (Box about the same size as 2010s Dobbys Freedom). Set Name- TRANSFIGURATION COURTYARD. Includes- Transfiguration Tree, 2 Benches, 1 Shrub, Hedwig, Mouse. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy, Minerva Mcgonagoll, Mad-Eye Moody. Price: $35 (Box about the same size as 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- THE GOBLET OF FIRE. Includes- Goblet of Fire, Two House Benches, Teachers Table, 5 Plates and 6 goblets. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory (Both in Hogwarts Uniform), Albus Dumbledore, Fluer Delacour (Beauxbatons Uniform), Viktor Krum (Durmstrange Uniform). Price: $30 (Box About the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP. Includes- 3 Tents, 2 Tables, 5 Stools, 2 Buckets. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Casual), Arthur Weasley, Barty Crouch Senior, Barty Crouch Junior, Death Eater x2. Price: $40 (Box about the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match). THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX: Set Name-'' ROOM OF REQUIREMENT.'' Includes- Room of Requirement, Death Eater Targets, Blackboard with Notes, 1 Bench. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Cho Chang. Price: $45 (Box about the same size as 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES. Includes- Empty Archway, Massive Rocks. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebot, Mad-Eye Moody, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater x2. Price: $50 (Box around the same size as 2010s Hagrids Hut). Set Name- 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE. Includes- 4 Story House (1st Floor Kitchen, 2nd Floor Black Family Tapestry, 3rd Floor Bedroom, 4th Floor Attic), 4 Chairs, Dinner Table, 4 Plates, 4 Cups, Daily Prophet, Harrys Trunk, Hedwig, Errol, Crookshanks. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley (All Casual Cloths), Sirius Black, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Kreacher, Nymphadora Tonks. Price:$90 (Box around the same size as 2010s The Burrow, but a little bigger). THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE: Set Name- HORCRUX CAVE. Includes- Small Island with Basin, Locket Horcrux Print on a lego piece, Goblet, Boat, 4 Grey Skeletons (Inferi). Minifigures- Harry Potter (Casual Cloths), Dumbledore. Price: $25 (Box around the same size as 2010s Dobbys Freedom, but a little bigger). Set Name- SLUGHORNS CHRISTMAS PARTY. Includes- Large Room with fireplace and desk (Slughorns Office), 3 Tables, 4 Chairs, 1 Couch, 3 goblets, 2 plates. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley (All in Christmas Party Cloths), Horace Slughorn, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy (Suit), Argus Filch. Price: $65 (Box about the same size as 2011s Battle for Hogwarts). Set Name- THE ASTRONOMY TOWER. Includes- 3 Story Tower (1st Floor Classroom, 2nd and 3rd Floor has Spiral Staircase up to the 4th floor, 4th Floor Astronomy Floor with World Globe and 2 Telescopes), 2 Owls, Mouse. Minifigures- Harry Potter (Casual Cloths), Dumbledore, Bellatrix Lestrange, Snape, Draco Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback. Price: $70 (Box around the same size as 2010s The Burrow). Set Name- WEASLEYS WIZARD WHEEZES. Includes- Weasleys Wizard Wheezes Shop (3 Floors), 2 Lamp posts, shop wares such as Trick Wands, Extendable Ears, Skiving Snatchboxes, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, Love Potions etc. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley (All Casual Cloths), Fred and George Weasley (Orange Suits), Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy (Suit), Narcissa Malfoy. Price: $110 (Box slightly bigger than 2010s The Burrow). THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 1: Set Name- THE TENT. Includes- Big tent, 1 Table, 2 Benches, 1 Barrel, 1 Chest, Golden Snitch, Tales of Beedle the Bard Book, Deluminator. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Casual). Price: $30 (Box the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- SNATCHER ESCAPE. Includes- 3 Tall trees, 1 medium sized tree, 1 Owl, 1 Mouse. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Casual Cloths), Scabior, Fenrir Greyback, Snatcher. Price: $35 (Box around the same size as 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- THE WEDDING. Includes- Massive Light Purple Tent, 4 Tables, 8 Chairs, 3 Plates, 5 Goblets. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley (All in Wedding Cloths), Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Antonin Dolohov, Death Eater. Price: $45 (Box a little bigger than 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- GODRICS HOLLOW. Includes- Cemetery Gate, 5 different Graves (Including Harrys Parents grave and Ingnotius Peverel), Bathilda Bagshots House, 3 Street Lamps. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Hermione Granger (Both Casual Snow Cloths), Bathilda Bagshot, Dementor, Nagini. Price: $85 (Box a little bigger than 2011s Battle of Hogwarts). Set Name- LOVEGOOD HOME. Includes- Lop-sided House, Small Garden with Fence, 4 Cups, 1 Bat, 2 Owls. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley (All Casual Clothes), Xenophilius Lovegood, Death Eater x2. Price: $70 (Box same size as 2010s The Burrow). Set Name- MALFOY MANOR. Includes- 3 Story House (Bottom Floor/Cellar, Middle Floor/with Death Eater Meeting Table, Top Floor/Attic), 9 Black Goblets, 4 Chairs, Fireplace, Barrels, 2 Owls, 2 Rats, 3 Spiders. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood (All Casual Cloths), Mr Ollivander, Dobby, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy (Suit). Price: $95 (Box slightly larger than 2010s The Burrow). Set Name- THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC. Includes- Massive Muggle Statue, Daily Prophet Stand, 5 Daily Profits, 3 Quibblers, 2 Floo Powder Fireplaces. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Ministry Disguise), Yaxley, Dolores Umbridge, Pius Thickness, 2 Dementors, 2 Ministry Guards. Price- $85 (Box about the same size as 2010s The Burrow). Set Name- THE WHITE TOMB. Includes- Small Island with White Grave and 2 Trees, 3 Weeds, 1 Bat, 1 Owl. Minifgures- Albus Dumbledore (Double headed head, one side Alive, on side dead), Lord Voldemort. Price- $25 (Box slightly larger than 2011s Forbidden Forest). THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2: Set Name- BELLATRIX’S VAULT. Includes- Vault with big interior, 7 golden cups, Hufflepuffs Cup, 4 gold plates, 3 gold bars, 9 gold coins, Gringotts Cart with small track. Minifigures- Harry Potter (Casual), Ron Weasley (2 sided face, one side normal, other side disguise), Hermione Granger (2 sided face, one side normal, other side bellatrix disguise- also includes bellatrix hairpiece), Griphook. Price: $50 (Box slightly bigger than 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- SHELL COTTAGE. Includes- 2 story house (bottom/kitchen, top/left bedroom, right bedroom), 1 Table, 3 Chairs, 2 plates, 2 Cups, 2 beds. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Casual), Mr Ollivander, Griphook, Bill Weasley, Fluer Delacour. Price: $55 (Box about the same size as 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- GRINGOTTS BREAKOUT. Includes- Dragon with chain, 1 Goblin Desk, 1 Daily Prophet, 2 Giant Pillars. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley (Both Casual), Hermione Granger (Bellatrix Torso and Dress), 2 Goblins. Price: $45 (Box a little bigger than 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- ABERFORTHS PUB. Includes- 2 story Pub (Bottom/Pub, Top/Attic), 2 Barrels, 2 Table, 3 Chairs, 5 Mugs, 2 Plates, 1 Rat. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Casual Cloths), Aberforth Dumbledore, Dementor. Price: $40 (Box the same as 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- BACK TO HOGWARTS. Includes- Room of Requirement, 4 Bunk Beds, Gryffindor/Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Banners, 3 Stools, 2 Tables. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown. Price: $45 (Box a little bigger than 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- RAVENCLAW TOWER. Includes- 4 Story Tower (Bottom/Stairs, 2nd bottom/Common Room, 2nd Top/Dormitories, Top/Attic with Rat), 1 Bunk Bed, 2 Chairs, 1 Table, 2 Cups, 1 Rat. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood (Both Casual), Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Minerva Mcgonagoll. Price: $55 (Box about the same size as 2010s The Burrow). Set Name- CHAMBER OF SECRETS. Includes- Basilisks Skeleton, Snake-like Head wall, 6 Basilisk fangs, Hufflepuffs Cup. Minifigures- Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (Both Casual). Price: $40 (Box about the same size as 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- RAVENCLAWS DIADEM. Includes- 90 degrees shaped wall, Vanishing Cabinet, Ravenclaws Diadem, 11 Big Fire Pieces (Like the ones in the Indiana Jones- Temple of Doom Set), 2 Desks, 1 Statue, Half-Blood Princes Book, 1 Brocken Table, 5 Chairs, 2 Tables. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Casual), Draco Malfoy (Suit), Gregory Goyle, Blaise (Hogwarts Uniform). Price: $35 (Box around the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- THE BRIDGE. Includes- Long Bridge with Archway and Connecting 2 stroy Tower (Bottom/Dungeon, Top/Classroom), Giant, 2 Bats, 1 Owl. Minifigures- Harry Potter(Casual Cloths), Filius Flitwick, 4 Hogwarts Knights, Death Eater, Giant. Price: $60 (Box a little bigger than 2010s Hagrids Hut). Set Name: THE FINAL BATTLE. Includes- Ruined Courtyard with 3 towers (1st tower/Diviation, 2nd tower/Gryffindor Tower, 3rd tower/Dumbledores Office), 35 random grey bricks (Representing Rubble from the battle), 3 Benches, 1 Brocken Bench, Pensieve, 4 stools, 2 Crystal Balls, 1 Red Chair. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley (Both Casual), Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebot, Sybill Trelawny, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Hagrid, Neville Longbottom, 2 Dementors. Price: $140 (Box the same size as 2010s Hogwarts Castle).